Valvolux: Attack of the Sweeps!
Log Title: Valvolux: Attack of the Sweeps! Characters:Scourge. Avarice, Phase-Ar, Imager Location:'Valvolux '''Date:'6-4 '''TP:Move West 'Summary:'The city fighting in Valvolux starts with the predatory stalking of the Sweeps, led by Scourge...the Tracker Category:2018 Category:Logs ''As logged by ''Imager Valvolux is in the process of Decepticon occupation, the great factories have suffered sabotage, insurrection, and assault. Enough so that thte great Decepticon siege engine and Shockwave together managed to bust a massive hole into the fortifications. Things died down for a bit as the lines were rearranged, shifting troops in and out for one of the most dreaded parts of combat, city fighting. Worse yet for the Autobots is that a good number of their forces in the city were Operations, not Military. Sure they could fight if need be, but their strengths lied in other areas. Take Imager for example, the towering Femme has been put into the rare situation of 'would be, make do, kinda sorta leadership' for the Operations teams. Currently, she's draining energon from pipeways, in the last hour before assault was expected, doing her best to deny as much as possible to the Decepticons. <> The response crackles back, <> If she had pupils, she'd eyeroll. <> <> She interrupts, <> There's a delay. <> ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Battle Pose Order for: Eastern Industrial Plains - Northeastern Cybertron ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Scourge 1924 Phase-Ar 1599 Imager 1276 Avarice 0873 Grand Slam 0442 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Phase-Ar begins to fold up, and becomes a Federation Type 6 shuttlecraft. Scourge perches on the roof of a building, his talons gripping the edge so tightly they're digging in to the structure itself. He peers down at the streets below, looking for any hapless Autobot passing below to drop down on and ambush. His Sweeps are with him, and he motions for absolute silence as he listens for any hint of the Prey skulking about either on the streets or within buildings themselves. Phase-Ar meanwhile patrols the skies above the city. "Captain's Log, Stardate 87424.1. We have been assigned routine patrol along the Romulan Neutral Zone. Their latest incursion into Federation space has resulted in casualties, thus Starfleet feels that constant vigiliance is required to keep them at bay." he says to himself as he flies along. Avarice is perched next to Scourge, his hands twiching as he looks down towards the street, his keen optics spying on the Autobots down below and eventually locking on Imager. While remainig silent, he keeps looking at her and patiently wai for Scourge's signal. Delusion has left. Grand Slam has left. <> Imager says, "(at Phase-Ar) Yeah yeah, just tell me if you see something...and like...make it obvious, will ya? I don't speak TeeVee very much." Scourge notes the presence of the airborne Junkion. Maybe if he gets closer, Scourge will pounce. But for now, he's interested in ground targets to drag off into the proverbial or literal dark alley. Air combat with the Trekkie Junkion might draw too much attention at this point, causing any skulking bots to flee. He keeps his scanners on Phase-Ar anyway, but doesn't move so long as the Junkion keeps his distance. >> Phase-Ar succeeds with his generic combat roll on Scourge. << Phase-Ar performs a wide band sweep with his sensors, and picks up a couple odd blips. "Attention Starfleet command, possible Romulan incursion detected within Federation space. We are altering course to pursue, recommend going to Red Alert." He banks around and begins to head where Scourge is perched. "Attention Romulan vessel, you are intruding in Federation space, withdraw immediately or you will be fired upon!" Scourge growls in annoyance. He'll tangle with the Junkion now, not that he really wanted to, so he gives the signal and launches himself at Phase-Ar, talons bared and ready to slash the federation-vessel-mimic to ribbons! <> Hunter in the Night, Scourge says, "Avarice, Sweeps, ATTACK!" Again, if she could eyeroll... Phase-Ar at least was keeping watch in theory, if those addle-brained Junks paid any attention to anything outside of their precious TeeVee. She muttered to herself, hitting a few dials to drain the pipeline she's on. <> And then the siren goes off. <> She immediately starts scanning the skies and draws out her shield. The big tower shield slams to the ground before her, giving her some cover. <> That said, there's no targets visible just yet. With her back to a wall, and a tri-barreled shotgun in hand, she was in a good tactical position. So why did she feel so vulnerable? <> Imager says, "Uh, Bots, we got Cons spotted in the area! I can use some back up." <> Imager says, "Like. Now." >> Scourge strikes Phase-Ar with Claw. << Avarice pages: like the disruptor, pistol, laser attacks there everyone got on 2k5? BAsically low level attacks. I'll work around it. Avarice raises his optics towards the flying junkion and grunts. This is both unexpected and annoying but before he can take cover, the junkion changes his course and heads towards them, "Scourge, we've been detected." he simply state. The sweep commander then orders him to attack and drops into the alley toward Imager attempting to grab her to syphon her power. >> Avarice strikes Imager with Draining Touch. << >> You are struck by Avarice's Draining Touch for 36 damage. << >> Imager temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << >> You are stunned! << Phase-Ar lets out a yelp of pain as Scourge's claws scrape along his hull, but they appear to be mostly superficial. "Damage report! Hull at 95 percent captain! Evasive manuevers, pattern Delta!" He banks hard, hits his thrusters, and comes around to bring his weapons to bear on Scourge. "Phasers locked on target.. FIRE!" >> Phase-Ar misses Scourge with Phaser . << <> Imager says, "There's like...a full horde of Sweeps c........hnnngmmmmm" You paged Avarice with 'its all good. By the by, so you can gauge damage, you did a cool 36 damage to me, but I'm also Imager, which means I've got tons of armor' Scourge growls in satisfaction as his claws find purchase on the shuttlecraft's hull. As the Junkion attempts to reorient in order to shoot at him, he swiftly evades, intending to slash more deeply into the outer plating, raising his arm to have another go at it. >> Scourge strikes Phase-Ar with Slash. << Phase-Ar lets out an even bigger yelp of pain as Scourge's claws continue to slash him. "Perhaps it is a good day to die!" he says gutterally, as he transforms and draws a large Klingon Bat'Leth from his back. "For Kahless!" he shouts as he swings the blade towards Scourge. The Type 6 Shuttlecraft begins to break apart, and in a flash, Phase-Ar has appeared. >> Phase-Ar strikes Scourge with Bat'leth. << Imager tilts her head to the side as the Sweep comes in at her. She raises her shield up towards him, though Avarice gets through her defenses. The claws barely make an impact against her heavy armor, but that leeching ability the Sweep had, was more potent. Still, as a refueler, Imager had a lot to spare...which made her more of a target. Her knee bends slightly at the initial hit, as she grimaces. "G...get the smelt off me." She sweeps her shield around at the Sweep, intent on knocking him back, and keeping that weapon of hers interposed. >> Imager strikes Avarice with Roundhouse. << Avarice is knocked off her target as the shield smashes into his face spilling energon everywhere. The sweep crashed into the alley's wall before sliding back on his feet. "You are so...full of energy. GIVE IT TO ME" he screams as he leaps forwards and his most powerful punch at Imager head after feinting to lure her shield lower. >> Avarice strikes Imager with Bash. << >> You are struck by Avarice's Bash for 57 damage. << Scourge acks as he's sliced into with a curved Bat'leth blade. The cut is deep, and he holds his wound momentarily as energon leaks out of it, before staring at his opponent with fury in his optics. "You'll pay for that, scrap-for-brains," he snarls, lashing out again with his talons to try to knock the batleth out of the Junkion's grasp, or perhaps do even more damage than that. You paged Avarice with 'you know, I honestly didn't consider that most of my attacks are actually firepower based' Imager says, "I just realized that most of my high level attacks are probably firepower based, not melee" >> Scourge strikes Phase-Ar with Slice. << GAME: Phase-Ar FAILS a DEXTERITY roll of High difficulty. Phase-Ar attempts to hold onto the blade, but it flies out of his hands as he is scratched, and his armor starts to leak energon in dozens of places. "She cannae take much more' cap'n!" he says, pulling another weapon from his back, taking aim at scourge. "Dispersal pattern sierra, fire!" >> Phase-Ar misses Scourge with Photon Launcher . << Imager rolls her neckjoint as she steps towards Avarice, capitalizing a bit while he's down. She's slow and steadfast, and no doubt the Sweep was so much more agile than she...but that wouldn't matter if she got a hold of him in close quarters. Slowly she moved in, trying to restrain Avarice's options, get him onto her turf. He lunges forwards, and again that shield comes up, blunting the attack, deflecting him off to the side a little. "Mech...you are going to have to hit harder than that, if you're taking ME on." There's a smirk on her face as she raises up her shield. The shield transforms, plates flipping in and out, taking on an almost crystaline quality. She raises a bow to the vioello, and plays a few transcendant notes from the Empyrean Suite, the music crests higher and higher, faster and faster, the music becoming a powerful, directed, sonic attack aimed to fry circuits and overload systems. "Suck culture, Sweep!" >> Imager strikes Avarice with Finale . << You paged Avarice with 'I've played her for like eight years, and nowhere else has she put bow to instrument' Avarice is blasted away by the sonic blast, his circuits nearly fried by the overload. Smoke starts coming out of every joints of his body, "Arrrrrrggggggggggg!!!!". The sweep leaps into the air and transforms into his sweepcraft mode. At first it seems he's speeding away but he quickly executes a sharp looping and comes back straight at the Autobot unleasing a swarm of missile on her. Avarice leaps into the air, his wings folding around him as he reconfigures into a sweepcraft. >> Avarice misses Imager with Missile. << >> You evade Avarice's Missile attack. << <> Imager says, "Suck on that, Sweep!" The Sweep Leader deftly evades the Junkion's latest onslaught, hitting his thrusters and rising up out of the way. Then he swoops down to lash out with what he hopes is a finishing blow! "Now Junkion, you die!" If the Junkion doesn't have a Phoenix down handy, anyway... Your Picture Straightener and mine, Major Bludd says, "It's been a while since I played with the BCC." >> Scourge strikes Phase-Ar with Evisceration. << Phase-Ar doesn't get the chance to even do a quip. Scourge's claws tear open his armor, energon flies everywhere, and Phase-Ar falls to the ground with a clattering thud, energon leaking from his body in a steadily growing pool. <> Imager says, "I think the Junk is down, I....I can't tell if he's dead!" Imager 's vioello transforms back into the shield form as Avarice transforms. She expected him to stay down, but that was wishful thinking. Still, missiles she could deal with. Even as she interposes the shield, there's always a bit of a smirk on her face when someone uses explosives on her nigh-invulernable to explosion armor. The missile swarm impacts effortlessly on her shield. When she pulls the shield back, there's a blinding beam of light aimed at the Sweep. "Shut up and GET WRECKED!" From behind her, there's a vicious rending sound, but she can't look back just yet. She had to even the odds, even if it meant fighting the wicked Scourge singlehanded...since nobody was returning her channel calls. Imager raises her triple barreled shotgun, and puts herself as close into point blank range as she can, before letting the plasma roar. >> Imager strikes Avarice with Shotgun . << Avarice wasn't expecting the shield to resist his missile onslaught so he completely caught off-guard as Imager engulfs him in burning plasma. Part of his armor melts under the attack. Avarice barely manage to avoid his opponent and quickly transforms before heavily landing some distance behind Imager. "You...are...going to....pay...for this." he mutters with a weak voice.